Second Chances:Someone's Watching Over My Shoulder
by jtbwriter
Summary: Once again Rick and A.J. back up Robbie and Chief Johnson on a case, only to find a stalker threatening both father and son. All comments - constructive criticism welcome!
1. Default Chapter

Second Chances: Someone's Watching Over My Shoulder

A Simon & Simon/Six Million Dollar Man Crossover Story

Once again Rick and A.J. back up Robbie and Chief Johnson on a case, only to find a stalker threatening both father and son.

(This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal and are only being borrowed for a little while. .)

Prologue

"You have good taste, Mr. Simon, I think your wife will love these earrings." the elderly jeweler smiled, as Rick signed his name to the charge slip.

"I don't think, I know, Mr. Johnson. She was looking at them at the Gem Fest last week. I asked her if she wanted me to tell the Mother's Day fairy about them and she just laughed." he grinned, seeing again the light in Laurie's eyes when she saw the jewelry in the shape of flowers, each one a fire opal.

"Oh, I remember, she was looking at something in a Mother's ring for your mother, except she couldn't remember one of the birthstones she wanted." Mr. Johnson offered.

"That's right, I think it was A.J.'s. That's what she meant by " misplacing a birthday", bless her." Rick felt bad for teasing his wife, then saw something in the jeweler's case that stopped him in his tracks.

"Mr. Johnson, that ring, it looks like the locket I had you make for Laurie, except..." the older man chuckled, "yes, Mr. Simon, it is based on that design, I couldn't resist, except the opal was,well, I just couldn't think of a way to display it except like that. It does open, you know."

He took it out of the case and showed it to Rick. 

Hesitant at first, he instantly decided to buy it when he saw the dancing fires of the native tone, set in the center of the ring. Pulling out his wallet, he was stopped by the jeweler's hand.

"No, Mr. Simon, this is my gift to your lady. I don't know quite how to say it, but that story she told on Temple Brown's show last Christmas, it really changed the way I looked at my Grandfather's legacy. I got so many calls and visits, and the letters, well, I hoped someday to show my appreciation of Mrs. Simon, I just hope she likes it."

"I know she will, Mr. Johnson. I'm going to tell Laurie what you said, she'll be very happy." Rick told him as he thanked him and left the shop.

Heading back to the office for an afternoon appointment, he found a note on the door from his brother, saying he was running to the store and would be right back.

Letting himself in, Rick stowed his purchases, then saw there were messages on the office machine.

"Beep, Rick, if you beat me back, call Robbie, he needs to ask you something. I'll be back in 20 minutes." A.J.'s voice was the last message, and making a note to call his son, Rick hit the button to replay the remaining five voice mails.

After wading through three sales pitches and a cancellation, Rick heard the heavy breathing of a man, then an eerily familiar voice.

"I'm watching you and Robbie, Mr. Simon, it's my turn now." Click.

Uneasy, Rick hit replay, then listened again to the weird statement.

"Rick, who's that?" A.J. came in and stood next to his brother.

'Oh, hey, A.J., I don't know, some weirdo, except he mentions Robbie. Let me see who called after him." Rick frowned, he didn't like someone making strange comments about his son.

Hearing nothing but a hang up call after the unnerving message, Rick placed a call to Robbie's office at Phoenix P.D., where he was helping out during vacation time.

"Officer Simon, may I help you." his son's clear voice answered.

"Well, Officer Simon, this is Private Investigator Simon, what can I do for you." Rick said facetiously, getting a laugh in return.

"Pop, that's funny. I'm glad you called." Robbie replied. "Can I have you and Uncle A.J. help with a purse snatching sting? There's been four of these follow and grab attacks in two days, so Ron thought we could stake out a couple of markets and grab these guys. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea, count us in!" A.J. called in the background, then Rick chuckled. "You heard your uncle, let's do it!"

That afternoon, Rick and A.J. stopped in to the Chief of detective's office, and found their friend Ron Johnson tersely ordering a reshifting of staff to cover the duty roster.

"Guys, grab a seat, I'll be right with you." He sighed, balancing two phones at once.

The brothers stole a glance at each other, trying not to laugh as Johnson cajoled and pleaded with several officers to accept a shift change, arranged for a budget request to cover the extra overtime, and spoke with Chief Branson.

After a few minutes, he looked up with a weary expression, then scowled at the faces Rick was making. "All right, Rick, get it over with." Immediately both Simons burst into laughter, causing Ron to shake his head and grin.

"Go ahead and laugh, you clowns. You were right; this red tape is going to drive me to the hard stuff, oh, thanks." he saw too late the steaming cup Rick had put on his desk.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry, but you with two phones is too much." Rick chuckled. "I warned you about all the stuff they were going to stick you with, and now this extra patrol?" A.J. added, sobering up.

"You warned me, A.J., I agree, this extra patrol is a nightmare, what with vacations and all. But somebody's got to stop it. The last victim is in the hospital, she wouldn't let go of her purse and they dragged her halfway across the parking lot." Ron told them angrily. Instantly Rick pictured if it were his mother, and his face hardened.

"Well, we're in, what do you want us to do?"

"I want you and A.J. to take turns backing up the team on different stakeouts; they've hit four different stores, the same time both days. Here are the reports, take a look and see if you can spot a pattern." Ron handed them the original paperwork, together with follow-up notes.

After a few minutes, A.J. got an idea. "Ron, what if the purse snatchings are just a cover, what happened just after each of these attacks?"

The chief scanned his copies, then looked up at the Simons with an intense look. "The armored car pickups; each of these attacks occurred right before the guard picks up the receipts. They're zeroing in on the time of the pick-ups. Nice work, A.J."

After an hour of brainstorming, the two brothers headed out to shift roll call, where they each took a day and were paired with a team. Rick was secretly pleased that A.J. was assigned to Robbie's group, they worked well together and he knew it would be better then if it was himself and his son.

"Ok, Rick, I'll see you here Friday. A.J., you get here ten minutes before roll call tomorrow, we'll issue you a uniform and gear." Ron grinned as Rick poked his brother. "You always wanted to play cops and robbers, here's your chance!"

"Yeah, but not with real bullets!" A.J. groaned.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As Rick drove toward the ranch that evening, he started to have second thoughts about their new "assignment". It was great to be able to help catch these heartless animals, but putting his brother at risk in a situation neither of them had attempted for years,....

He sighed inwardly, "Great, I must be getting old to start worrying like this."

Abruptly he heard the sound of a high performance engine and he saw a truck racing toward him, going the opposite direction on the reservation road. Suddenly he had a cold feeling, then saw the truck swerve into his lane.

His heart in his throat, he swerved to avoid impact, then saw the truck veering toward him still. At once he felt Laurie's thoughts with him, her voice calling for him to turn the wheel to the left.

Obeying his instincts, he wrenched the wheel to the left, then to the right, missing the speeding truck by inches. Managing to keep on the soft shoulder rather then go into the rocks that made the natural road break, he slowed, then stopped his vehicle, finally able to breathe.

At once his transmitter went off, and Sheriff Gomez was calling his name.

"I'm okay, Rob, did Laurie call you?" Rick answered, knowing the response.

"Yeah, Rick, I saw that truck roar past just as I got Laurie's call, I've got an APB out on it now. How far are you from home?" the sheriff asked, relieved.

"About half a mile, I don't think I did anything to the truck. Let me call you when I get in, oh, guess who's coming." Rick added, seeing his wife running towards him around the corner of the road.

"I knew it, I told her to stay put. Make her get in the truck and head for home, I'll be there in a few minutes." Rob replied, chuckling.

"Thanks, pal. See you in a few." Rick signed off then got out of his truck and started toward Laurie. Just then he saw her trip then fall and he rushed to her as she got up, then threw her arms around him.

"Rick, darling, oh, Rick." She gasped, then kissed and clung to him.

"Shh. sweetheart, I'm alright, did you hurt yourself?" He asked her, then when she shook her head, he kissed her then stroked her hair.

"I saw the truck, I saw it hit you 'cause you went right. I had to stop him from killing you." she told him trembling, then calmed down as he put his arm around her and walked her back to the truck.

"You did, Laurie. I always listen to you, you know that." he opened the door for her, then gave her a stern look. "But you should have stayed put like Rob told you to, you know better."

Laurie bit her lip, then nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry, Rick, I was frantic to make sure you were okay. I just couldn't stay put after what I saw...."

Rick was silent for a moment as he buckled his wife in, then he climbed in the driver's side. Abruptly it hit him how frightened she must have been; and he immediately put an arm around her and kissed her.

"I know, darlin'. You were scared, so was I when I heard your voice. I don't like you being alone when you have a premonition. Just promise me you'll listen to us, please?"

"I promise." she smiled and put his hand to her lips. As Rick started the engine, he held her against his shoulder and started telling her about his and A.J.'s new assignment.

As they drove into their driveway, Rick saw Sheriff Rob in his rear view mirror, and teased his wife. "Don't look now, sweetheart, Rob's here to yell at you."

"Oh, boy." she sighed, then turned a penitent face to their friend as he came to the passenger door, then opened it for her.

"Thank you, Rob, I'm glad you came." she told him. At once he hugged her, saying, "Light, don't you ever disobey me when I tell you to stay, understand?"

"Yes, Rob." she hugged him back. "Don't worry, Rick just made me promise too. "

Rob grinned. "He did, huh. I always knew you could keep her in line." Rick groaned. "You wish!"

"Humph, you guys can just go inside if you're going to talk about me like I'm not here." Laurie tossed her head, pretending to be mad, then giggled as her husband took her hand and kissed it. "Okay, that's better."

She looked at the sheriff then, the smile leaving her eyes as she asked, "Do you have any idea who that was who tried to kill Rick?"

"No, the truck was stolen off a new car lot two hours ago, I just got a call that it was abandoned in Window Rock. We should get some prints off of it though, whoever had it left it running and hopped on a bus, a witness thinks it was a youngish man with dark hair." Rob told them, following them inside the house.

As Laurie limped into the kitchen to get them some ice tea, Rick filled the sheriff in on the weird call that came into the office. As the two men puzzled over it, Laurie noticed the message machine flashing and pressed the play button.

Suddenly another strange message came on, sending Rick and Rob over to listen to it.

"I told you it was my turn, Mr. Simon. Don't worry, Mrs. Simon. I'll be there for you after he and Robbie are gone, just watch for me."

Laurie stared at the machine, then angrily faced her husband.

"I don't believe it, Rick, it's Andrew Bear. He's after you and Robbie this time, how did he get out?" she said, exasperated.

"I don't know, darlin', but you're recognizing his voice is a big help. I don't want you going anywhere by yourself, okay?" Rick asked, taking her in his arms.

Seeing the worry in his eyes, Laurie felt the anger melt away. "Yes my love, I won't let him hurt you or Robbie through me. Rob, can you find out how that creep got out of prison?"

"Sure can, Light. In the meantime I'll let you two get some rest, I'll call as soon as I've got something." the sheriff explained.

After they saw him out to his car, Rick heard the phone ringing, and the two of them rushed back into the house. As Rick grabbed the receiver, Laurie heard Mike whimpering out back, and went to let him in.

"Simon Residence."

"Rick, it's Oscar, are you guys all right?"

Relieved, Rick let out a deep breath. "Oscar, am I glad you called. That Andrew Bear is out of prison somehow, he keeps leaving weird messages and tried to run me off the road just now."

There was silence, then Goldman's stern reply. "You and Laurie don't leave the ranch, I'll be there in 30 minutes." "Don't worry, I'm not letting her out of my sight, dad." Rick tried to alleviate his worry.

A slight chuckle sounded over the phone. "All right son, I'll see you in a while."

"Rick!

Hearing his wife's frantic call, Rick dropped the phone and raced to the back door, only to find Laurie carrying their dog, who was bleeding from his right leg.  
  
"Call the vet, someone left a trap over by the steps and his leg was in it!" Laurie was shaking with fury. Stunned, Rick picked up the phone and found Oscar was still on it, yelling both their names.

"She's okay, just furious, Oscar. Mike's hurt, someone left a trap and he stepped in it." Rick told him. "Call the vet, son, Rudy and I are on our way." the older man replied, then rang off.

As he called first their vet then Sheriff Rob, Laurie gave Mike first aid, then just held him. When Rick got off the phone, he heard only sniffing, then saw her cuddling the now calm dog, tears running down her cheeks.

"Come here, sweetheart." He sat next to her as Mike climbed into his lap. Laurie buried her face in his shoulder. "Why would he do something as horrible as that, Mike could have lost his leg, Rick!"

"I don't know, angel." Rick took out his handkerchief and wiped her eyes, then kissed her gently. "He'll be all right. I'll make sure that psycho doesn't come near here again. You didn't hear anything outside before your premonition, did you?"

"No, love. The only reason I put Mike outside was, oh I forgot the roast in the oven!" Laurie started to get up, then Rick pulled her back down as he reassured her. "Laurie, I turned off the oven when I came in. I knew once Rob left we could finish fixing dinner."

"What would I do without my brave husband", she managed a smile at him. Just then Mike put his paw on her and she laughed. "All right, Mike, you too."

Suddenly Mike raised up and started barking, just as the gate buzzer went off. "It's okay, boy, it's Oscar." Rick patted the alert dog, then opened the gate for the old sedan to enter.

As Oscar and Rudy Wells came in, Sheriff Rob pulled into the drive behind them, and soon Mike was the center of attention sitting on his mistress's lap. Unable to reach the local veterinarian, Rudy examined the dog's leg and found it wasn't broken, just bruised.

"There you go, Mike, that's a good dog." He put the excited dog in Rick's arms, then sat down next to Laurie and took her hand. "Now it's your turn." He smiled at her.

"I'm all right, Rudy, I'm just scared for Rick and Robbie." She told him, giving him a hug. The doctor raised an eyebrow at her husband, who cleared his throat. "Oh, all right, I did have a premonition about the truck trying to hit Rick, but I remembered what you taught me. Only thing wrong with me is I skinned my knee and I'm hungry." "All right, missy, let's get you fed." Rudy chuckled.

After dinner, Rick and Oscar finally got a hold of Chief Ron, who reluctantly told them that Andrew Bear had been released from a facility in Tucson as now being sane. "Who in hell decided he was no longer a threat to us?" Rick demanded furiously, as Oscar paced back and forth.

"I'm sorry, Rick. The doctor in charge thought he had worked through his issues. I just spoke with the head of that unit, they were to have notified us he was being released, only the ball was dropped. I have an APB out on him now. Other than your assignment with him, Robbie's going to be desk-bound until we locate this creep." The chief informed him. "As a matter of fact, I want you on assignment tomorrow as I've got another two guys out with the flu. Can Oscar or Rudy stay with Laurie?"

"I'm sure they can, let me call A.J. and let him know I'll be at roll call also." Rick answered, looking over at his friends. Ending the call, he found them being entertained by Mike's newest trick, putting a blanket over a doll. "See, he's supposed to be putting Ceci to bed, Ricky taught him that, darling, isn't he cute?" Laurie beamed at the little dog, who promptly covered his eyes with his bandaged paw.

"That's my girl." Rick laughed and put his arms around her, then looked at Rudy and Oscar.  
  
"My assignment with A.J. and Robbie got moved up, can one of you stay with Laurie tomorrow?"

"I can, Doc's on until 12 pm, then Laurie can go with me to teach her class at 1." Rudy replied, petting Mike, who had finally wound down and was asleep on the floor. "I don't have to be at the Center board meeting until 6pm." Oscar added, reaching over and touching Laurie's cheek. She smiled at him. "Thanks Dad, you too Rudy. I wish you guys could stay the night, Robin will be back late from work but she promised to make breakfast."

The doctor chuckled at the automatic smile on Oscar's face. "He's dreaming of her pancakes already; I'll stay if you let me close up the barn for you."

"Count me in, honey, I'd rather be here just in case Bear tries a repeat performance." Oscar added, glancing at Rick.

"I appreciate it guys, I don't think Bear's crazy enough to try anything tonight, but I'll be glad for the extra eyes." the older Simon nodded.

To everyone's relief, the only excitement during the night was a spectacular thunderstorm that drove Mike under Rick and Laurie's bed, and Robin to hide under their comforter.

As everyone yawned around the breakfast table, Robin flipped hotcakes and put up with her brother's teasing, as he stopped by early to ride with his dad to their assignment.

"I just don't like the one's that rattle, it sounds too much like an earthquake." she defended herself in vain to Robbie's laughter.

"I bet you ended up under the bed with Mike." he ragged, starting on his fifth pancake.

"No, on top of it, and just until it stopped, thank you!" she pouted, tempted to jerk his plate from under his fork as payback.

"Just when I think they're growing up!" Laurie giggled at her children, then squealed as Rick pulled her into his lap and fed her a bite of pancake.

"Mmm, now that's what I call breakfast." she sighed. "Ahem." Oscar cleared his throat as Rudy chuckled. "Now who's talking of growing up."

As father and son got ready to leave, Laurie suddenly felt like giving them an extra hug, but settled for a quick embrace before she let on her sudden jitters.

"Call me when you're on your way home, I'll start the fish." she smiled, then waved at her son as he climbed into Rick's truck.

As he walked out to the porch, Rick suddenly had the same unnerving feeling, and turned around to embrace his wife.

"I love you." she whispered, then met his eyes and saw the worry in them. "You and Robbie be careful, darling. Come home safe." she added with a kiss. "I will, sweetheart, I'll see you later, gator." he said with a grin.

As she laughed, Rick went to his truck and climbed in, then waved as Rudy and Oscar came out to watch him drive off.

As they arrived at Phoenix P.D., Rick saw his brother just parking his car, and he and Robbie waited for him to join them. Receiving the location of the first stakeout, A.J. took off with his partner to a different location while Rick accompanied the chief detective and drove to a market known to be a frequent stop for senior citizens.

Scarcely had they taken up positions, when a shabby van pulled behind the market, and two men got out. One went inside the store, the other scrumptiously snuck in the back loading dock.

Ron immediately coordinated a careful evacuation of the market, then had two of his men dressed as seniors push carts inside, then come back out. The dark haired man who had gone into the store followed him out, then attempted to grab the "customers" cart. Instantly he was taken down, handcuffed and whisked into a patrol car. Just then the armored truck arrived, and a single guard went into the store. Suddenly gunshots rang out, and Rick instantly saw that the second robber had taken the store's receipts and was racing around the back of the store. As Robbie's team got into position, shots sounded and everyone dove for cover. Rick watched in horror as a bullet whizzed over his son's head.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Robbie, stay down!" Rick hollered.

"Rick, take the rear", Ron's voice over the transmitter crackled with anger; he was furious at seeing his men under attack. Abruptly Robbie sounded over his watch, "Pop, I see the guy, he's on the roof of the store with the guards's bag."

Rick spotted a hooded man, and promptly replied, "Robbie, hold your position. Ron?"

"Take you shot, Rick." the chief came back to him, as suddenly the man started to move.

Quickly Rick fired a round at the shooter, and caught the man in the torso, causing him to collapse onto the store marquee. Ordering a careful move toward the roof, Ron had the police and sheriffs under his command hold their fire as the SWAT team started toward a back staircase.

At once another shot ricocheted, and Rick turned to see his son duck behind a garbage can in the rear alley.

"Rob, don't move!" Ron yelled, then called on a helicopter hovering over head to seek out the second shooter.

"Can't see him, wait a minute?" The officer stopped, then reported, "second suspect behind the truck on the parkway."

As another round went off, seeming aimed only at the young deputy, Rick made a calculated decision to draw the fire from his son. "Ron, cover me!" he transmitted, then raced across the alley to the opposite corner where his truck was parked. Instantly several pings were heard, then the deputy in the helicopter fired off a couple of shots, giving Rick the time to get within reach of the shooter.

Scarcely had the older Simon gotten behind his vehicle when something hit the ground, then smoke exploded near the last sighting of the gunman. Taking advantage of the smoke cover, a car engine was heard, then a truck roared away through the divisionary explosion.

After a moment, Ron signaled an "all clear", freeing Rick to race to his son.

"Robbie?" he called, then gasped to see the deputy stand up, clutching his arm. "Pop, the guy got lucky." he managed, as his father grabbed him then helped him to the nearest police cruiser.

"Ron, Robbie got hit!" Rick yelled, then everyone converged as the paramedics got him to a gurney, then applied pressure to the blood oozing from his left shoulder.

Once he was stabilized, Rick got permission to ride with his son to the hospital, as Chief Johnson and the others secured the crime scene. "I'm here, son." Rick climbed in next to him, seeing Robbie with a worried expression after he was loaded into the ambulance.

"Rick, I'll take care of things here, you just make sure he's okay." Ron told him, giving Robbie a pat on his leg.

"Thanks, pal. I'll call Laurie myself, God knows I don't want her to find out from the t.v." Rick sighed, then caught a similar look on Robbie's face. Ron saw it and put a note of authority in his voice. "Your mom's going to be fine, let me know if you want me to go get Ramona and Andy, okay?"

"Thanks, Ron, and thanks for letting Pop help." Robbie gave a brief smile and got one in answer before the paramedics closed the doors.

"Nice shooting, Pop. I thought the guys and I were sitting ducks. Who'd guessed that a store robbery would cause all this." he added as the vehicle took off.

"Never underestimate the stupidity of a criminal, Rob. What I don't like is that second guy, is that who got you?" Rick watched as the medics expertly cleaned and patched up the nasty looking wound in his son's upper arm.

"Yes, Pop, I had just started to shift position when bam!" Robbie explained, wincing at the sting of the i.v. in his arm.

"I can't believe this all started with trying to stop a purse snatcher ring." Rick grimaced, thinking how close he'd come to losing his son. The young deputy shook his head.

"And to think we laughed when Grandma said we were on "senior patrol"....


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arriving at the hospital, Rick made sure Robbie was made comfortable before going to call Laurie.

Just then he felt his wife's thoughts with him. "Rick, has something happened to Robbie?"

Rick turned on his transmitter, then heard Laurie say "I just got a frantic call from Ramona."

"Sweetheart", he replied, "Robbie was wounded by a sniper, he's going to be all right. Where are you?"

"On my way with Rudy, are you at Phoenix General?" She asked.

"Yes, darlin', now you call Ramona and tell everything's going to be fine. I'll see you in a little while." he told her, seeing a couple of familiar cars were pulling into the emergency room parking.

Within minutes Chief Ron was ranting over the escape tactics of the second sniper, as he waited A.J. and Rick in the hospital lobby.

"Calm down, Ron, as soon as Robbie's been seen we can see if he remembers the angle he was at when he got shot." Rick calmly told his friend.

"I AM CALM!" Ron said loudly, then took a deep breath as the reception desk stared. "Sorry, Rick. You're the one who has every right to go off. Is Laurie on her way?"

"I'm right here, Ron." Rick saw his wife come through the door, pale but composed. She stopped long enough to pat their friend on the arm, then went into her husband's arms as he stood up. Rudy followed in a moment, greeting both men, then heading into the treatment rooms.

"Thank God you weren't hurt too, darling. I saw the footage on TV, that was awful!" she breathed, not wanting to let go.

"Laurie, I'm all right, not a scratch. Robbie's going to be fine, he just got winged, that's all." Rick tried to reassure her as his emotions started to get the best of him.

Laurie felt a shudder go through her husband, and rubbed his back as she told him, "I know our son's going to be all right, after all you protected him like you take care of all of us, my love."

Rick looked into her eyes, then smiled as he realized how well she knew what he was feeling.

"Rick, just in case, I brought your "Rough Rider" pistol with me, I can't stand the thought of you being unarmed." she added.

"Thank you, sweetheart, just keep it in your bag until we leave." he grinned at the thought of that heavy pistol in her favorite shoulder bag. "now let's go see Robbie." he said, then looked over at Ron and A.J, who had quietly turned away to give them some privacy.

"Come on, Chief, Robbie's going to want to make a full report to you, and I don't get paid to do it for him, you know." Rick razzed him. A.J. smiled. "I'll wait here for Ramona; tell my nephew he still owes me a ride-along."

The chief looked at husband and wife, then gave a small grin. "I should put you on the payroll, only you'd end up paying most of it in fines with the stunts you and A.J. pull!"

As the trio made their way to the treatment area, Rudy Wells met them in the hallway.

"I talked to Allen, son, about Robbie's gunshot wound." their friend put a hand on Rick's shoulder then smiled at Laurie.

"Robbie's going to be fine, the bullet went all the way through, and I don't think he'll have any permanent damage. Your son's going to be off the street for at least three weeks, and I don't think he should start physical therapy for at least a week until the wound itself has healed."

Rick let out a sigh of relief as Laurie hugged him, "Thanks, Rudy. I know he's not going to be happy to be on a desk, but I'm sure Ron and Rob will be able to keep him busy, not to mention Ramona."

"Can we see him now?" Rick found he was still anxious, and Laurie squeezed his hand as Rudy chuckled and said "Go ahead, I'll go meet Ramona and bring her back here. We'll want to keep Robbie overnight, so I'll get him admitted."

As his parents entered the room, they found Ron writing down the last of Robbie's statement. Their son immediately brightened up as Laurie came and gave him a hug. "Mom, I'm okay." he gulped, hearing a sniff out of her as she kissed his cheek.

"I know, son. I'm so proud of you and your father stopping those robberies. I'm just a worry wart." she managed, then released him so Rick could put an arm around him.

"How do you feel, Robbie?" Rick had a hard time seeing him with an i.v. and bandages around his arm, he knew his son's work was dangerous, but it didn't make it any easier to see him hurt.

"I feel better now that my arm doesn't hurt so much." he grinned, then laughed as his father answered "that's because of Dr. Allen's magic jungle juice."

At once the doctor of the same name walked in, and Laurie got the hiccups from laughing at his expression. "Jungle juice? You're a million laughs, Rick, good thing you have a cute wife who appreciates bad humor!" the chief of staff groused.

"Cute? Thank you, Allen, just for that you can come for fish tacos anytime you're in the neighborhood!" Laurie tossed her head at her husband's hangdog look, then smoothed Robbie's hair.

"I'm going to see if Ramona's here, Robbie, you keep your father and our friends in line, okay?"

"Okay, Mom, see you later." her son smiled at her, then grabbed her with his good hand "I love you, Mama, I'll be fine." he whispered.

"I know." she murmured, then hugged him and left the room.

Within a few minutes, Ramona was in her husband's room, as Laurie entertained a wide-awake Andy in the waiting area. Satisfied he was all right, Ramona relaxed as her father-in-law teased Robbie for his acrobatic dive behind the trash can in the store parking lot.

"Pop, I did not leave my butt in the air, otherwise I wouldn't be able to sit now!" Robbie protested, to his wife's amusement.

Just then Rudy stuck his head in the door. "All set, Robbie, we're going to move you to the overnight rooms upstairs, that way Ramona and Andy can sleep next to you."

As Rudy helped her son upstairs, Laurie brought her grandson to his mother, then excused herself. Rick noticed the quick exit.

He found Laurie standing in the hallway, trying to wipe her eyes. "I'm sorry, Rick, he could have been killed, what if you and him were killed by that, that sick creep?" Laurie gazed up at him, then Rick pulled her into his embrace.

"Darlin', we weren't, I'm all right and Robbie will be too, sweetheart. We'll catch Bear. Nothing's going to happen to our boy, not if I can help it." he reassured his wife.

"I know. I love you, Rick. You are my strength. I'm a very lucky woman, you know." she smiled up at him. "My angel, I'm the lucky one. I'm married to a cute wife!" he teased, cuddling her against his chest.

"Rick, you do say the nicest things." she snuggled under his chin. "What nice things?" he asked as he kissed her.

"Wife." she replied.

Just then Oscar found them, and immediately he hugged Laurie.

He looked over her shoulder at Rick, letting him know with a look that security was in place.

"Honey, Rudy's going to settle Robbie in his room, do you want to go up with him while Officer Simon and I talk over what he saw?" he grinned.

"Yes, thanks Dad." she beamed at him, then dropping a kiss on her husband's cheek, went to catch up with her son and friend.

As she arrived at the in-patient ward, she noticed a nervous-looking guard outside her son's room, and as she started to go in, he stood up, almost blocking her way.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Simon, the doctor's in with Officer Simon right now." he told her, hesitantly.

"Yes, I know, they're expecting me." she replied, a sudden cold feeling in her stomach.

"They are?" the guard looked surprised, then yelped when Laurie pushed past him, knowing something was wrong. As she opened the door, she saw a white-coated man, a bad curly wig and mustache on his face, holding a gun on Rudy and her son.

Instinctively she "called" Rick, then pulled Rick's pistol as the man turned, and fired, causing the criminal to drop the gun.

"Mrs. Simon, it's a pleasure to see you again. I told you I'd be here for you when Mr. Simon and Robbie are gone!" Andrew Bear stared her in the face.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Get away from them, Andrew!" Laurie said angrily, leveling her weapon at the fake doctor.

Slowly the mustachioed man backed toward the balcony with a strange smile on his face. "I'll see you again, Mrs. Simon", he whispered, then broke through the sliding doors and jumped the railing, landing feet first on the top of the parking garage.

"Rudy, call security and Ron! I'll signal Rick!" she told him, automatically following their assailant to the balcony then taking the outside stairs. As she ran, she hit the send on her watch, then called her husband.

"Laurie, where are you?" he responded. "I'm following Bear now, he's gone into the parking garage. Rick, I'll wait for you at the entrance to the top floor, I'm sure he's still there." she told him.

"No, sweetheart, come back into the hospital and wait with Robbie, he's too dangerous!" Rick came back to her immediately, sounding panicked.

"Rick, don't worry about Robbie, security will be there in a minute. I won't go into the garage, I promise. I just want to make sure that creep doesn't get away this time!" she explained, frustrated at Rick not seeing her point.

"Laurie, you don't understand, please trust me on this, go back to the hospital, please!" he sounded desperate, and her heart melted.

"All right, darling. I'm going back up the stairs, but be careful, my love, for me." she gave in, then walking up to her son's room from the outside, she felt her husband's relief.

"I will, my angel," Rick answered, then he signed off.

Going into Robbie's hospital room, she found him sitting on the edge of the bed, talking to Rudy as Oscar berated someone on the phone.

As Laurie picked her way in carefully through the broken glass, both men heaved a sigh as Robbie said "Mom!" then took turns embracing her.

"Thank God Rick got a hold of you, Missy. That was dangerous what you did, following that psycho." Rudy was upset and took her hand as Oscar gave her a stern look and ended his phone call.

"I'm sorry, Rudy, I didn't mean to scare you. I was armed; I just wanted to make sure he didn't get out of the garage." Laurie put her arms around her old friend, then looked at her father. "I'm sorry, Dad, but I won't let anyone hurt my son."

"Honey, you don't understand, Robbie, you tell your mother." Oscar glanced over at the young deputy.

"Mom, Bear is still obsessed with you; he told me when he pulled that gun that he was taking my place with you. "Either she goes with me or she dies." he said, I was afraid he'd seen you at the door. If you hadn't been armed...." Robbie couldn't finish as he saw the meaning of his words hit home with his mom.

"Oh, no, darling. I. I didn't know. Dad, he wasn't going after Robbie and Rick, he wanted me." Laurie choked out, fear coursing through her body.

"Yes, Laurie, plus that fake guard was supposed to make sure Bear took you away. Thank God he was spooked when you barged in." Oscar put an arm around her and sat her in a chair.

Suddenly she heard a noise over her transmitter, then the sounds of a scuffle.

"Robbie, it's your father, he's fighting with that creep, I feel so helpless." Laurie told them, upset. "Mom, he'll be all right, Uncle A.J and Ron are with him," Robbie reassured her. Oscar kissed her cheek. "He can handle himself, just in case let me have his pistol." Laurie handed the Range Rider over and Oscar headed to the parking garage.

At the same time, Rick was in the middle of chasing Andrew Bear down the ramp of the lower level parking garage. He'd lost contact with his brother and Ron after they split up on getting Laurie's call. As the older Simon neared his quarry, he suddenly saw the young man turn, then take a small, round object from his pocket.

Fearful it was one of Bear's smoke bombs, Rick pulled out his weapon and fired a round at the fleeing madman. Catching the panicking escapee in the hand, Bear dropped the explosive from his hand, fortunately not hard enough for it to break and disperse in the garage.

"Move one more muscle or you'll be returning to the hospital feet first." Rick yelled, then saw him reach as if for a weapon and shot him again, this time in the upper arm. The would–be killer fell like a rock, and Rick immediately called "A.J., Ron?"

A thumping noise met his ears, and at once he realized why neither responded to his call.

Locating the source of the sound, he saw movement from behind a van, and found his brother and Ron Johnson bound and gagged with tape, wedged together.

"Are you guys all right!" Rick asked frantically, pulling the tape off both men's mouths.

"Yeah, thanks, Rick!" A.J. gasped, as his brother released both of them.

"Couple of fine detectives we are, Rick, good job." Ron groused, moving slowly to get up, then giving the younger Simon a hand up. "He took us by surprise, he's got more moves then a snake!"

As Rick went back to the wounded prisoner, he found Oscar holding him at gunpoint. "Thanks, pal, I knew Laurie had a good idea to bring that." Just then Andrew Bear looked up at them, then smirked as he saw Rick holster his weapon.

"That's not going to help you, Mr. Simon. I was meant to be with your wife, she's the mother I never had. You might have stopped me today, but I'll be back." he promised with the same unwavering look in his eyes.

"You'll never again get near my wife, Bear. You do and you're dead!" Rick said furiously, then watched security arrive to take the mentally ill man away on a stretcher.

"Rick?" he suddenly heard his wife's call, and immediately he hit the send function on his watch.

"Laurie, darlin', it's all right, we got Bear. He's never going to see the light of day, I promise you that." he answered, then he and A.J. immediately went inside as Ron and Oscar went to make sure Bear didn't escape again. As they re-entered the hospital, Rick saw A.J. limping and made him see Dr. Allen for an x-ray.

When Rick came into his son's room, he saw his wife and son with anxious expressions on their faces, then opened his arms as Laurie came rushing to him. Taking her in his arms, he smiled reassurance at Robbie.

"Rick, thank God you're safe." Laurie clung to him, then kissed his cheek before releasing him to his son's hug. "Nice work, Pop. I heard you stop Bear. I'll be so glad never to hear his name again!" Robbie asserted.

"You won't, son." A.J. came into the room, then gave Rick a pat on the shoulder. "Andrew Bear is going right back to Tucson, except this time to maximum security. He'll never be a threat to any of us again, thanks to your father!"

"You mean thanks to my trusty assistant, who stopped him from hurting our son again, then pointed out his location and stayed out of harm's way, like I asked." Rick put an arm around Laurie, then kissed her.

"I'll assist you anytime, boss!" she grinned, then returned his kiss.

"Come on, Robbie, Ramona and Andy are in the family room, we'll let your folks finish thanking each other." His uncle laughed and hustled their son out of the hospital room.

"Like I'll be able to finish thanking you ever." Laurie whispered, "just don't let go." Laurie snuggled deeper into his arms.

"Never, my princess." he promised, then dropped a kiss on her hair. "It's been a day, let's go home where I can continue showing my appreciation."

"Yes, my prince." Laurie caressed his cheek, then gazing up at his face, murmured "Your lady can think of nothing better!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Mike, go play with your mother." Rick ordered his playful dog for the third time, as he tried to stack the hay so it wouldn't fall over.

"Rick, I think he thinks it's a game, he'll come racing back in a couple of minutes, I bet." His brother teased, filling the last of the grain bins.

"Oh, I know who's playing a game, and she's just asking for it." Rick gave a wicked look toward the house, and A.J. laughed. With all the recent thunderstorms, the brothers had decided to put all the horses feed under cover in the barn, and with Robbie not able to do chores, A.J. was helping out. "Besides, it'll build up stamina for Lamaze class, your wife is a slave driver!" A.J. pretended to complain.

Sure enough, Mike came loping into the barn, a rolled up paper in his mouth. "Drop it, Mike!" Rick told him, and he let it go, then came to A.J. for a rub. "Good dog, Mike. I want you to teach Buck the same thing when he's older, okay?" the younger Simon smiled.

"What's she say, Rick?"

Rick looked up with a smirk. "Anything you can do, I can do better." You can just guess the rest!" Folding up the paper, he started to put it in his pocket when the sound of a truck pulling up caused him to look up. Coming out of the barn, he caught sight of a delivery van stopping in front of the driveway.

"Are you expecting any packages, Rick?" A.J. asked, curious.

"No, but maybe it's more books for Laurie to sign, 'cept those should have gone to the cultural center." Rick frowned and started toward the house. As he entered the kitchen, he saw his wife talking to the driver and he relaxed. Suddenly he heard her scream "Rick", and he yelled for his brother as he ran through the living room. He saw Laurie being dragged into the van kicking and screaming, then the man holding her turned and threw something, and abruptly a cloud of smoke hit him in the face as he came out onto the porch. Coughing, choking, he yelled "Laurie!", then felt his brother run smack into him.

Grabbing A.J. to keep him from falling, he somehow got through the smoke to see the van pulling away at high speed down the road toward town.  
  
"A.J!" he coughed, "someone's got Laurie!" At once he heard his wife's voice on his watch and he blessed her for somehow turning it on. 

"Tony, why, don't do this!" she was pleading tearfully. Suddenly he "felt" he telling him it was Tony Wolf, Andrew Bear's half-brother. "Shut up, Mrs. Simon!" the familiar voice sounded, then he heard a struggling noise. "That'll keep you quiet. My stupid brother's the one crazy about your voice, you're only the means to an end."

Finally clearing his eyes, Rick ran to his truck, A.J. right behind him. Just then Mike came tearing out of the house and before he could order him back in, the rambunctious dog jumped into the truck bed.

"Let him come, Rick, he might be able to help!" his brother urged, and Rick put the truck in gear and peeled out of the driveway, just missing the gate. As they followed the van, A.J. got on his transmitter and alerted Sheriff Rob. Barely finishing giving the description of the vehicle, the younger Simon was signaled by first Oscar then Robbie.

"Who took her, son?" Rick could hear Oscar driving and swearing at the same time.

"Tony Wolf, Laurie kept saying it was funny he didn't try to get Bear help, I should have listened, Oscar."

"Pop, it's not your fault, I asked Tony when I saw him at the hospital why the family wasn't at Bear's hearing." Robbie interrupted over the transmitter. "He said his folks were embarrassed and had disowned Andrew. I have an idea where he might have taken her."

"Go for it, Robbie." Rick told him, dropping back once he saw the van veer off the highway toward Window Rock. As his brother kept an eye on the location transmitter, Rick heard Wolf telling his wife, "Just in case you get any ideas, I'll kill the first person I spot following us. I want that worthless brother of mine out of jail today or I'll leave you for the snakes."

Rick swore, then "told" his wife, "We're almost there, sweetheart, don't worry, I'm coming for you. Just stay calm and we'll find you."

He felt her respond, and tears came to his eyes as Laurie let him know she loved him, that she needed him. "Rick, it's all right." He realized A.J. had a hand on his shoulder. And he wiped his eyes unobtrusively. "Thanks, little brother." He answered, then heard his son's excited voice.

"Pop, hang a right at Pueblo, and stop. He's taken Mom to the old jail, he and Bear used to hang out there. We'll have to wait until he leaves before we get her out."

As his truck pulled into a lot across from the site marked for demolition, Rick directed Oscar and Sheriff Rob to the other side of the jail. "Wait until he leaves, Rob, then you and Oscar box him in. Robbie and I will enter on each side of the exit then I'll send Mike in to find Laurie." Rick added, as he "told" his wife where they were.

"Pop, that was a good idea to bring him." Rick heard something like humor in his voice.

At that moment there was a sudden rumble, and Rick cursed as the rain began to fall. Over his watch came the sound of Tony Wolf struggling with Laurie. "Get down there, Mrs. Simon, or I'll throw you in!" he threatened, and her muffled cry filled Rick with fear.

"Rick", she "called", "hurry, he's left me in the prisoners pit, and it's starting to rain!"

Before he could tell the others to move in regardless of Wolf's threat, he saw the delivery van exit the jail lot through the visitor's entrance, and immediately he tore out of the adjacent lot and right into the jail grounds through a busted gate.

As he drove straight through the abandoned historical markers, he braked sharply at the fenced off area of the prisoners yard. Bolting out of the truck, he reached into the truck bed and grabbed Mike out. Setting him down, the retriever immediately shook the rain off his wet fur and all over Rick. "All right, Mikey, go find Mom, hurry!" Rick urged him, then followed Mike as he took off at a run into through a hole in the fence.  
  
"Laurie! We're coming! Hold on!" he yelled, then A.J. called out, "Honey, can you hear us?"

At once Mike's barking signaled he'd found her, then a muffled cry sounded "Rick!" Rushing toward the sound over the broken asphalt, Rick blanched as he saw the grated area where his wife was confined. Mike was jumping and barking, and Rick immediately hushed him.

"Down, Mike, down. Sweetheart, I'm here!" he told her, lowering himself to his knees on the wet ground. Down below he saw Laurie with her wrists bound behind her, trying to back away from a coiled snake.

Between him and A.J., they managed to lift the heavy grate, as Robbie joined them and brought the ladder Wolf had used to imprison Laurie. Quickly Rick went down the ladder, and pulling his wife against him, reached for his gun and shot the snake dead.

"There you go, darlin' no more snake." He reassured her, then took her in his arms.

"Laurie, angel, are you all right, did he hurt you?" he asked frantically, taking the gag off her face then cutting the rope around her wrists. At once she clung to him and he kissed and held her for a moment."Just my wrist, he twisted it in back of me when I wouldn't get in the van." she finally said, leaning wearily against him. Putting an arm around her, he guided her to the ladder.

"I'm going to boost you up, sweetheart." Rick helped Laurie onto the ladder, seeing her wince as she used her right hand. Putting his arm around her waist, he lifted her up so A.J. and Robbie could catch hold of her and pull her the rest of the way. He smiled at her, seeing their son wrapping her in a blanket.

"My brave knight." She beamed, then giggled faintly at Mike's jumping into her husband's arms.

"All right, Mike, you did a good job. Oscar, did you get him." Rick spied the big man striding through the puddles toward them.

"Wolf's in the patrol car now, Baby, are you all right?" Oscar held out his arms and took his niece into his embrace.

"I am now, Dad. I'm just cold." She shivered and Oscar picked her up. "Rick, let's get her to Doc, I want to make sure she's all right. No buts, honey!" he warned, as she opened her mouth to protest.

"You heard your father." Rick snickered, relieved when she subsided with a reluctant "yes, dear." "See, Mom. What goes around comes around!" Robbie chuckled, then seeing his uncle's puzzled look, added, "She always told Robin and I not to play her and Pop off each other, she can't do that either with you and Pop!"

"Robbie, remind me to tell you of the time your dad and I tried that with your Grandma!" A.J. smirked, drawing a scowl from his brother as they followed Oscar to Rick's truck.

As the big man buckled her in, Laurie leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, dad for coming for me." she murmured. "Next time a delivery comes, let Mike handle it!" he growled, then kissed her hair.

Oscar then picked Mike up, saying, "I'll take him home, I don't think Doc would appreciate his running around." "Thanks, Dad. He was a real tracker today." Rick chuckled.

As he started the truck, another rumble of thunder struck, and Laurie pressed herself closer to Rick. "All right, darlin', we'll be out of this in a few minutes." He soothed her, then dropped a kiss on her cheek.

"Honey, remember what Mom used to say the thunder and lightening was?" A.J. reminded her, in an effort to take her mind off the storm. Laurie smiled as they drove through the rain.

"I remember A.J., it was the Angels and the Devils playing baseball. That's cute, I'd forgotten about that." She placed a kiss on his cheek, then put her head back down on Rick's shoulder.

As they pulled into the hospital lot, Laurie looked up at her husband, then kissed him. "I don't care what Dad said, I'd rather go home then go see Doc."

A.J. laughed as Rick gazed at her, then kissed her back. "Me too, but please humor us, princess." "Yes, my lord." She smiled, then stiffly slid out of the truck onto A.J.'s arm, letting him escort her inside the emergency department.

After a few minutes, Laurie was glad her husband and father had "ganged up" on her, as the storm hit with driving rain, almost flooding the incoming roads.

"I'm glad we're not out in that, darling." She huddled against Rick as Doc Walker moved her wrist, then sucked in her breath as he pressed on the joint.

"I know, I'm sorry, Light. You have a hairline fracture and some soft tissue damage to your wrist. I want you to wear a support cast for a couple of weeks." The doctor told her, then looked at Rick.

"You know the drill, she's to have lots of dairy and calcium, it'll heal faster that way. Plus I want Light on an anti-imflamatory, pal. She'll sleep better and so will you."

"Thanks, Doc. Although sleeping usually isn't a problem...." Rick winked at his wife, who blushed and protested "Rick!"

"Nevermind, pal, Geez, you blush at the drop of a hat, Light!" Doc laughed.

"I can't help it, Doc, you know that. He makes me....well, none of your beeswax!" she returned with a grin.

"Let me get your cast before you turn tomato, honey." Walker snickered, then left the room.

"You're so cute when you're red, I just can't help it either, darlin'!" Rick sighed, kissing his wife's neck.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, my love." Laurie giggled, then beamed when Rick added, "Everywhere is what's going to happen when we get home, I promise!"


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Pop, did you put it in the cake?" Robin ran back into the kitchen, where Rick was getting ready to bring out a platter of steaks.

"Yes, so don't let anyone get the piece with the flower, on pain of no seconds!" he threatened with a smile.

"Oooh, such a toughie!" his daughter smirked, then hugged his neck.

"And don't you forget it! Is Ian here yet?" Rick grabbed a potholder.

"Yes, he's having hysterics over Mike's doll trick. He can't believe Ricky taught him that!" Robin giggled.

"My nephew has a born touch with dogs, he's almost got Buck doing it!" Rick laughed, then picked up the steaks. "Go ahead and ring the dinner bell, I think that's your mom's favorite part!"

As dinner was set out, Rick went to find his wife, who was putting Mike in the bedroom.

"I'll bring you a piece of steak after your father dishes up dinner, Mikey. You earned it, good dog!" he heard her telling the retriever.

"There's my sweetheart." Rick put his arms around her as she stood up, surprising her. "Darling, I didn't hear you!" she whispered, then turned and passionately kissed him.

"Uh, Pop? Dinner time for the rest of us!" Robbie cleared his throat from the hall way.

"Cute, Robbie, very cute!" Rick groaned, then took his wife's arm. "Come on, darlin', we'll feed our hungry mob!"

As they came out of the hallway, someone threw confetti, then Robin sang out "Happy Anniversary!" as their family and friends cheered. Laurie giggled. "Thank you, guys, but it's not until October, unless..."

Turning, she saw Rick's grinning face. "You remembered, oh, I can't believe it!"

"Believe it, sweetheart." he said, then laughed as she launched herself into his arms.  
  
"Thank you, darling, for 16 years of remembering." She beamed. Rick kissed her, then led her to her chair.

"And here I thought we were going to celebrate Mother's Day!" she smiled, then saw Steve's smirk.

"That too, honey!" he chuckled, then leaned over and kissed Jaime.

"All right, this is the kind of party I like!" Cecilia said smugly, seeing Ian and Robin exchanging glances.

As the plates were cleared and the "Mother's Day" cake presented, Laurie saw the piece of pastry with a large blue rose, and immediately went to give it to Cecilia, only to have her shake her head.

"Sweetie, that's yours, you're the one who always liked blue flowers!"

"Thanks, Mom", Laurie gave her a peck, then put her fork into the cake, only to hit something hard. "Robin, did you put favors in the cake, I'd better not hit a baby!" she laughed, then gasped at seeing a little blue box.

"Open it up, Mom." Robin practically bounced in her chair.

"Rick?" Laurie looked up at her husband, only to find him kneeling next to her. "Let me." He said, taking the box and lifting the lid to show the opal and silver ring he'd received from the jeweler.

"Oh, it's beautiful." Laurie started to tear up, as Rick took her hand and placed the ring on top of her wedding ring. Clearing his throat, he said, "Laurie, will you marry me?"

"Yes, my love!" she smiled, tears streaming down her face as she kissed him, then put her arms around him. "I want to spend forever with you, darling. We can start with today if you like!" Wiping his eyes, A.J. snickered as Rick kissed her again, then finally came up for air as he asked, grinning, "Want to elope this time?"

"Anything you want, Rick!" she told him joyfully, then squealed as he picked her up and whirled her around.

"Uh, Laurie?" Linda Simon came into the room. "Can you get married later, I think we have one more for dessert." Laurie took one look then Rick put her down. As she hustled her sister-in-law to the guest room, Laurie asked, "Rick, can you call Rudy? A. J., I need you to get ice chips and some towels then come inside." There was a collective gasp, then Ricky yelled, "Mom's going to have a baby!" and everyone went into action.

A couple of hours later, Rick left A.J. holding his new son, and crossed the room to check on Linda.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your "elopement", Rick." Linda drowsily opened her eyes as he kissed her forehead. "I'm not, I mean, the little guy is a lot more important. Did you and A.J. decide what his name is?" Rick turned to see his brother talking softly to the little fighter, with Ricky just beaming at his new brother.

"Yes, he's Robin Nicholas, I thought it sounded good together." Linda saw the smile on her brother-in law's face.

"Bird will be so happy, and I know Nick will love it!" he replied.

Just then a knock on the door announced one half of the godparents, and Robin quietly crept in.

"Pop, Mom needs you, I'll sit with Linda." She said, settling down next to her aunt.

"Is she all right?" Rick didn't like the way it sounded.

"Well, Mom's sitting on the bed in your room, she says she needs the cavalry." Robin grinned.

Rick suddenly remembered the last time he heard those words, then chuckled. Rick found his wife sitting on their bed, holding her wrist and he dropped down beside her.

"Sweetheart, your calvary is here!" he replied, then pulled her into his embrace.

"Darling, I wanted you to know I'll never forget the most beautiful sight in the world was your face when I was so scared and hurting that day in Chicago." she told him, caressing his face.

"I was afraid that day too, angel. Afraid something would happen to you and my heart would be broken all over again." he admitted, kissing her hand.

"Rick, I didn't know. Oh love, I'll never do that, ever." she put her face next to his, then kissed him.

"I know, the only way I could hurt that much is if something was to happen to my princess. And I will never let you be taken from me like that again." Rick promised, holding her close.

A knock on the door interrupted the moment, and Laurie giggled.

"I think we'll have to elope, darling. Come in." she answered.

Robin poked her head in, and Rick could see Ian right behind her. "Uh, Pop, I hate to interrupt, but Ian wanted to ask you something."

."What is it, Ian?" Rick and Laurie beckoned the two young people to take a seat.

"Mr. Simon, I spoke with Father Nick, and he said we should start the right way, so." Whitecloud took a deep breath.

"Mrs. Simon, Mr. Simon, I would like to marry Robin. I love her and I'll try to be a good husband to her and a giving member of this family." He paused, then added. "That's what Father Nick taught me, but what I want to say is that I was afraid of being swallowed up by a big family. Instead, you showed me that a family can give love and support unconditionally. I know you will listen to me. That's why I want to be a part of Robin's life, and yours."

Rick heard his request with a growing sense of surprise. So Ian was really serious about his being a member of their family; on one hand he hated the thought of losing his daughter, but if he was the one....

"Pop?" Robin got his attention, and he looked her in the eye. "Honey, do you want to marry Ian?"

"Yes, Pop. I love him. I've never felt this way about anyone. Even when he hurt me, I couldn't stop loving him." she told him, happiness in her eyes.

"Well, what do you think, darlin'?" Rick stole a look at Laurie, and saw tears in her eyes.

"I think my little girl has grown up, and so has my future son-in-law. If you really listen to each other, you'll make it." she replied, managing a smile.

"And If you have one tenth the happiness your father and I have had," her mother added, gazing at Rick, "then you will have a very joyful life together."

Rick could barely speak for the emotion he was feeling. Clearing his throat, he looked at Robin and Ian, then squeezing Laurie's hand, grinned and said, "I think we say, yes."

At once Robin burst into tears and hugged her father, as Laurie put her arms around Ian and choked out a "welcome to the family, Ian."

After a few minutes, Rick wiped his eyes, then gave Robin his handkerchief, teasing her, "just like your mother, never a Kleenex when you need one!"

"You are so bad, Pop!" she giggled, then reached for her mother and buried her face in her embrace. "I'm proud of you, son." Rick held out his hand to the young trainer, then felt Ian give him a bear hug.

"Thanks, sir. You've been so willing to give me a chance, to teach me how to take care of Robin. Every time I see you with Mrs. Simon, I remember I told Robin I wanted a caring relationship like you two have. Now I have the chance to share my dream with her, and I promise to work at it everyday."

Rick couldn't help but smile, Father Nick had really worked wonders with Ian, heck, if it had worked for him and Laurie, he was sure Robin and Ian could make a go of it.

Another knock sounded on the door, and Laurie started to laugh as she wiped her eyes.

"I think we should start hanging a sign, Rick. Who is it?" she sang out.

Now it was A.J.'s turn. "Okay, why is the party in here instead of out here?"

"Hold your horses, little brother, we'll be out in a moment." Rick grumped at A.J., then winked. "All right, but the answer had better be yes!" he snickered, then closed the door again. "Honey, do you two want to announce your engagement now, or ..." Laurie looked at Robin and Ian.

"I think it would be great! Ian?" their daughter glanced at Whitecloud.

"I can't think of anyone I'd rather share our news with, except for Grandfather." he answered.

"Well, son, let's get him on the phone, we'll have you two tell him at the same time!" Rick chuckled, then saw the relief in the young man's face.

"Thanks, Mr. Simon." ... "Son, you can call me Dad now." Rick interrupted, then got a heartfelt kiss from Robin. "I love you, Pop!"

"I love you too, Birdie. Now you and Ian go outside, we'll join you in a moment." he said.

As the young couple left the room, Rick stood up, suddenly drained. His little girl getting married, it would take some getting used to. A sniffing caught his attention, and he saw Laurie wiping her eyes with his handkerchief. "Oh, darling, don't mind me, I'm so happy for our Robin, I just want to make sure she'll be happy." She smiled up at him.

"Oh, sweetheart, it's all right, he'll make her happy or I'll take him in hand until he does." Rick teased as he put his arms around her.

His wife glanced up at him, then tenderly put her hand to his face. "I love you, you are the best husband and father ever!"

"That's because I'm married to the best and dearest woman any one could have." he returned with a long kiss. Putting his face against hers, he sighed. "I love you too, but we'll have to elope another day, darlin', can I have a rain check?"

"For you, Rick, anything!" she answered joyfully, and sealed her promise with a kiss.

Outside the room A.J. smiled, then looked into the face of his new son.

"Just wait, Robin, until you meet your Uncle and Aunt, you'll love them like I do." he whispered.


End file.
